Rambling Through the Avenues of Time
by zoeluzianne
Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine have never met. Blaine and Wes live in a tiny apartment in NYC. They're both poor musicians looking for jobs. On an errand, Blaine sees the most beautiful man he's ever seen and just has to tell Wes about him. In song, of course.


Wes was upset. Just over three hours ago, he had sent Blaine out to pick up some bread, and he still hadn't returned. The deli was literally two blocks away from their tiny, cramped apartment in New York City. It should have taken him ten minutes.

They were planning on having a nice lunch with the only food left in their nearly empty refrigerator, sandwich fillings. But Blaine insisted on going out to get bread, so Wes promised he'd wait for him. Although after three hours of mindlessly watching a dog show on their minuscule television, he was about to throw a fit. He stomach grumbled loudly once more, and just as he was about to get up and grab his coat to try and find his friend, the door to their apartment swung open. In walked Blaine with a wide, goofy grin on his face.

"Blaine, you've been gone for hours," Wes said. Blaine ignored him and picked up his guitar. "I've been waiting for the bread. Where've you been?"

The last thing Wes expected Blaine to do was start strumming his guitar and singing.

"_I was wandering the streets of the city_

_Rambling through the avenues of time_"

Wes stared disbelieving at his friend as he continued his song.

"_When from nowhere my eyes fell on to a boy_

_And by chance his eyes fell on to mine_"

"Oh." Wes shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch as Blaine began to dance around their apartment.

"_So I sat and I acted all nonchalant_

_He smoked his lavender cigarette_

_Reading the future that lay in my hands_

_As my shadow played a bass clarinet_"

Blaine then picked up his dusty old bass clarinet that Wes really wasn't sure why they still had. But when his roommate started going into a small solo on the instrument, Wes asked, "Where are you going with this, Blaine?"

Blaine went back to strumming his guitar, as he began to sing again. "_We waltzed down a moonlit boulevard_

_Just two silhouettes in the mist_"

"Oh, yes," Wes said to amuse his friend as his attention once again tried to focus on the television.

"_Days went by and years went by_

_Moments went by when we kissed_"

That got Wes's attention. "When was this?"

Blaine ignored him, and continued to waltz around the apartment, stopping in between his friend and the TV.

"_He said 'You're beard is woven of heartache'_

_And we'll drink for the lonely tonight_

_The moon is a horny old drunkard"_

"Uh, Blaine, could you please move over to your right?"

Blaine stopped strumming when he got in front of the small keyboard behind the couch, and instead began to play that.

"_We drank dandelion wine and we reminisced_

_About the moment when we first met that day"_

"I'm trying to watch TV"

"_Then we reminisced about how we first reminisced"_

"Oh yeah?" Wes said. "Sounds a bit gay."

"_He handed me a broken memory_

_A keepsake to forever-more save_

_That brief taste of love was as sweet as any_

_And with that he made his way._"

Blaine finally seemed to finish his song, so Wes turned around to face his smiling and slightly out-of-breath friend.

"So did you—did you get the bread or…?"

"Ohh! No, I forgot," Blaine said.

"Cause I've been waiting here with my sandwich fillings all ready," Wes said, weakly pointing to the abandoned meats and cheeses he had set up.

"Yeah, I was just _really_ busy thinking about this guy," Blaine said, shaking his head.

Rolling his eyes a little, Wes asked, "What was his name?"

Blaine smiled and picked up his guitar again.

"_He said his name was a secret_

_Then he said his name was Hummel_"

"Is his middle name Hummel? So it's Asecret Hummel? Maybe?"

"_Hmm, maybe_"

"What'd he look like?"

"_He looked like a Parisian river_"

"What, dirty?"

"_He looked like a chocolate éclair_"

"That's rare."

"_His eyes were reflections of eyes_"

"Oh, nice."

"_And the rainbows danced in his hair_"

"Oh, yeah."

"_He reminded me of a winter's morning_"

"What, frigid?"

"_His cologne was Eau De Toilette_"

"What does that mean?"

"_He was comparable to Cleopatra_"

"Quite old?"

"_He was like Shakespeare's Juliet_"

"What, 13!?"

"_The bohemians of SoHo did pirouettes_

_As we waltzed through the streets of Manhattan_

_On rivers of ribbon and sail boats of song_"

"Blaine… did any of this actually happen?"

"_The boy I described, he's as real as the wind_

_It's true, I saw him today_

_The other details are inventions_

_Because I prefer him that way._"

When the last chord of Blaine's song faded, Wes stared, mouth open at his friend who was now sitting across the room at their eating table.

"What, so you're saying you made all of that up?" Wes asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Blaine looked up as if he was thinking about his answer then started nodding. "I made 95% of that up."

"Which bit's true?" Wes asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I… saw a boy," Blaine replied.

"Ugh, so you're excuse for not getting the bread is because you were on a fantasy date?" Wes asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"No!" Blaine said defensively. "I had to write the song."

They ended up eating the sandwich fillings without the bread, something Wes was prepared to do hours ago. By the time they finished it was almost 5. Blaine turned to his Wes, eyes wide and joyful. "Do you want me to pick anything up for dinner?"

* * *

A/N: This song is probably my favorite Flight of the Concords song ever. And whenever I listen to it, I always picture Blaine singing it about Kurt. So yeah it's really good and you should listen to it.

This was just a oneshot, but I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
